Rare Island
by author12girl
Summary: When a young girl's grandpa dies, the devistation starts to get to her.  But when three kind fairies come and take her to Rare Island, Maggie starts to relize that she will be okay.  A beautifully descriptive story about friendship, Rare Island is tops.


This story is fiction. It is by Zoe Spokas. My address is 3686 Mountshannon Rd. 43221. My parents email is: .com. I go to Tharp 6th grade school. I am in 6th grade.

Rare Island

It was a cold misty night in Wisconsin. A girl named Maggie was trying her best to get to sleep. But something was bothering her. Ever since her grandpa died last year she had trouble sleeping, but this was different. She was really starting to get scared now and decided to tell her parents. She tugged away her covers and stepped onto her soft carpet. But then she froze. What she saw made her want to recheck her sanity. Three streams of glimmering dust were falling from her ceiling. One was gold, one was silver and one was a light pink. Then three figures started to form. Maggie stumbled back onto her bed. She wanted to yell for help but her mouth would not move.

The figures started to look less dark and Maggie could make a more detailed version of the figures. The one from the gold dust had light skin and the most beautiful golden hair Maggie had ever seen. She had a small crown on top of her head. It glowed gold with Topaz jewels on it. She wore a long, gold dress with sleeves that reached the end of her arm and a skirt that reached her ankles and a slim wand in her hand. The girl from the silver dust was just as beautiful. She had the same skin color and had long, snow white hair. She also had a crown but this one was a glistening silver one with diamonds studded around it. Her dress was a shiny silver with spaghetti- strap sleeves. This dress just went about an inch over her knees. The last figure also had pale skin. Her hair was a soft peach color. Her crown was the same color as her dust with rubies shining on it. Her pink dress reached the middle of her lower leg. The sleeves went to her elbows but was bunched up around her shoulder and elbow leaving the rest of the sleeve to puff out.

The three girls landed silently on the floor and looked at her with such light blue eyes they were almost clear. "Hello," Said the gold girl. She had the sweetest voice Maggie had ever heard in her life. "I'm Questo. And these are my sisters Lila (the silver one), and Petty," (the pink one.) Maggie tried to say something but no words came out. Questo looked at her sympathetically. She waved her wand over Maggie`s head, letting the gold specks fall on her. Maggie suddenly felt much braver.

" Wh- why are you here?" She mumbled, still a bit uncertain.

"Well, you have been a bit in a depression have you not?" Questo asked politly. That was very true. Maggie was heart-broken when her grandpa died.

"How did you know that?" Maggie asked.

"Well Maggie, my sisters and I are only a figment of your imagination. Your mind made us up to help you! " And as you can see, your imagination can do some amazing things!" Questo said gesturing to herself.

" I see..." Maggie said, still a bit in shock.

"We have come to help you feel better," Questo finished.

"We will take you to a wonderful far away island we call Rare Island," Said the silver girl, Lila. Her voice sounded like the most beautiful wind chimes ever made.

"Come on! Just grab our hands and away we will go!" Said Petty the pink girl. Her voice was as bold and beautiful as a symphony with all the instruments in the world. But maggie had noticed something about the three that she did not see earlier.

"YOU HAVE WINGS?" She asked in amazement.

"Yes we do. We are fairies!" Questo exclaimed. "Now come on, hold our hands." Maggie stood up nervously and held their hands. Soon more of the colored dust fell gently, swirling and twirling above them.

Maggie soon felt the ground slip away from her feet. Maggie looked around her trying to see where they were, but the tornado of dust blocked her veiw. A few minutes later, Maggie could once again feel ground under her feet. But not carpet. It was the softest grass she had ever felt! Maggie looked around. She saw a small island with a large, grass covered cliff. A blue waterfall trikled down from it into a little pool. In front of the pool was a small beach. She looked out on the waveless ocean in front of her wondering where Questo, Lila, and Petty were.

"Hi Maggie!" Said Petty from behind. Maggie jumped.

"Please dont sneak up on me like that!" Maggie said, embarassed.

"Sorry," Petty said.

"This is Rare Island," Questo said making Maggie forget about being embarassed.

"Its beautiful! I have never seen anything so amazing!" Maggie cried once again enchanted by its wonder. "Do you live here?" Maggie wondered aloud.

"I guess we do!" Lila said, and softly chuckeled to herself. "But we dont really own it. Nobody does. Not many people or creatures really know it exists. And we would like to keep it that way," Lila said.

"Why? Im sure everyone would love it!" Maggie said, a little suprised.

" We are afraid people would not treat it nicely, and they would start saying they own it, and they might even have a war over who gets to keep it for goodness sake!" Questo said with a tint of anger in her voice.

" Oh," Maggie said.

"Well then, let's not worry about that now. We want to show you another amazing sight!" Questo said happily.

"Oh yay! But it would be crazy to wear our dresses into the water," Petty said.

"True. Let's see what we can do about that, hmm?" Questo said. Each fairy twirled their wand over their head and disappeared. A few moments later they were back, each wearing swimsuits in their colors.

"What should I wear?" Asked Maggie looking down at her green pajamas.

"Here you go!" Questo said and shook some gold dust over her. A small whirl- wind of gold dust surrounded her picking her up into the air. When she came down she was wearing a light blue swimsuit with flowers across the neck line. "Wow! What a cool swimsuit!" Maggie cried in excitment.

"Follow us!" Called Questo as she and her sisters walked down to the water. Each fairy jumped in and did not re-appear few a few minutes.

"Are you coming?" Petty asked as her head bobbed out of the water.

"How did you stay under that long?" Maggie asked.

"Oh right. Swim over here!" Petty called. Maggie swam over to Petty who waved her wand over Maggie`s head. "Now try to breathe under the water!" Petty said excitedly.

"Um... well okay...," Maggie said uncertainly. Maggie dipped her head into the ocean and took a breath in. "It vorks!" Maggie bubbled under the water.

"Come on Meggie!" Lila bubbled back when she saw Maggie.

"Coming!" She glubbed back.

Maggie held Questo and Petty`s hands as they swam through a beautiful watrey world. It was suprisingly light down here. Maggie could clearly see the brightly colored coral and all the ocean life. Fish that looked like rainbows, and fish that looked like sunbeams, and so many other fish and creatures Maggie had never seen or heard of, filled the sea to the brim. The fairies' wings pushed though the sea with ease. Soon they reached a tunnel. It was just large enough to fit them all in at once. It was darker in the tunnel but still bright enough to see it's sides, wich sparkled like sun rays. Soon they came to the end and Maggie saw an absoluteley amazing site. "Mermaids..." Maggie breathed. "There are mermaids!"

"It's so wonderful." Questo glubbed. It was a gigantic area with shops and homes made of huge pearls and seashells. Mermaids with crazy colored hair and tails swam about looking busy. The sand under Maggie's feet was hot pink and the water was a teal color.

"This way!" Called Lila, pointing to a cluster of pearl houses.

"Lila is the only one who can talk to them." Petty whispered to Maggie. Lila knocked on one of the pearl houses and a mermaid with bright blue hair and a neon green tail came out. The mermaid looked happy to see them and made a few odd clicking and chirping sounds. "This is Luna," Lila said to the rest of them. "She says we may come inside."

Maggie swam into the house. It was small, but was neat and tidy. It had a bed made out of woven seagrass, a desk and mirror, a few shelves above the bed and a table with four chairs. Luna made some more cliking sounds, and Lila translated them as: "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please." Maggie said. The others said yes too, and they sat at the table. Luna pulled over her desk stool for herself next to Maggie. Then she started to make something Maggie thought looked like seaweed and some other green things. Luna put it into five bowls and served it. The seaweed was salty and the other things were sour and kind of burned her throat. But she did not want to be rude, so she finished the rest of it like the fairies. Maggie smiled and gave Luna a thumbs-up, pretending like she enjoyed it.

Soon they left the Mermaid world and went back to the island.

"That was amazing!" Maggie cried. "Well all except for the food..." The fairies laughed and told her that they prepared some food for a picnic on the grassy cliff. Maggie agreed to this, and held on to Questo and Petty's hands and up they flew to the top of the cliff. Questo gave Maggie her pajamas back, and each fairy was wearing their dresses again. Petty swirled her wand and a picnic basket appered.

"Here you go Maggie! We have some sandwiches and some iced tea and of course... CAKE!" Petty said dramaticly.

"Everyone who has tried our cake has always loved it." Questo exclamed proudley.

Maggie tried every kind of sandwhich they brought. It was amazing! Even the iced tea tasted like nothing she had ever had. Then came the cake. It had three layers filled with white, yellow and pink iceing. It had cherries and strawberries on top, sparkling white candy decorating the sides, and a gold plate underneath. Questo cut the cake and gave them each a slice. It was so good Maggie could not find words to describe it. It was almost like magic it was so good.

" Then again it probably WAS made from magic," Thought Maggie.

"So? Do you like it?" The three fairies asked at the same time.

"It's the best cake in the history of the WORLD!" Cried Maggie happily. The three beamed proudly.

"Oh dear," Questo suddenly said. "The sun is rising in the real world,"

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked, upset.

"We can only keep you here so long," Lila said sadly.

"But I dont want to go!" Maggie cried.

"We dont want you to go either. But that's the way it is I'm afraid." Petty said looking down at her dress. The food disappeared and the three fairies stood up with Maggie. Questo held out her hand as well as Lila and Maggie grabbed them. Dust started to fall around them as Maggie took one last glance at the magical island. She felt the grass disappear and she closed her eyes.

A few minutes later she could feel the carpet underneath her feet again. When she opened her eyes she saw the three fairies looking at her with sad smiles.

"Will you ever come back?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"We may come visit again," answered Questo.

"I guess we will have to wait and see!" Lila said with a wink.

"Good bye for now!" They called.

"Good bye!" Maggie called back. "Thank you!" Each fairy waved good bye, and the magic dust started to fall around them. They were lifted off the ground and slowly disappeared. Maggie sighed and stood there, looking at the spots where they had vanished. Then she hopped back into bed feeling happy and safe. She was not sure if she would ever see the fairies again, but one way or another, she would never forget her journey to Rare Island.

THE END


End file.
